


Freak

by apricity



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, you would have called Addison a freak with a sneer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

You’re pretty sure that if you had known Addison in high school, you would have called her a freak. You would have called her a freak because she was on the math team, was the vice-president of the Chemistry Club, had a lisp that certainly wasn’t lessened by her braces and always looked like she was carrying more books than you had in your whole locker. In high school, you would have called Addison a freak with a sneer.

During your internship you _had_ called Addison a freak. You had called her a freak because you were jealous of her perfect procedures, of the way she always had the answer to a question just a split second before anyone else did, and of the fact that Webber made it obvious that he thought she was the best intern in the program. Then, you had called her a freak out of resentment.

Mark was the only one that heard you call Addison a freak during your residency. He was the only one you told about meeting her in supply closets, on call rooms, and even scrub rooms all over the hospital; the only one that heard about her uncanny ability to avoid getting caught. While you were a resident, you called Addison a freak with a smirk.

That is, until you started to wonder who had been keeping her busy before you.


End file.
